(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a cover member for a container.
(2) Description of Related Art
Aerosol or pump type cylindrical containers are often used for storage of cosmetic products, such as creams, gels or foams. Such cosmetic products are often used in combination with a tool. For example depilatory compositions are typically used together with a spatula or scraper device, whereas shaving aid compositions (such as shaving gels) are often used together with a razor.
Hair removal tools are often sold together with and therefore packaged with a cosmetic composition. However, such packaging is typically secondary packaging designed for the point of sale, therefore once the consumer has purchased the product and opened the secondary packaging the tool and the container containing the cosmetic composition become separated. This can be disadvantageous as the tool can often become misplaced. In addition, it is often not aesthetically pleasing to a consumer to have the hair removal tool simply positioned next to the container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to alleviate at least some of the disadvantages listed above.
It is a further aim of the present invention to provide a cover member for a container.